


Cyrus and the Green-Eyed Monster

by CaithyCat



Series: They Don't Know About Us: TyRus Request Fics [6]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 10:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15604071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaithyCat/pseuds/CaithyCat
Summary: Cyrus sees TJ hugging... Amber. What's going on?!





	Cyrus and the Green-Eyed Monster

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually a fic request from phinallyjackie on Tumblr from about a week or so ago, but I didn't get inspired to write it until the most recent episode with Amber.

The sun was shining. The birds were singing. And Cyrus was whistling as he skipped to the park.

He was in the most amazing mood and it wasn’t just because his step-mom made chocolate chip pancakes with extra chocolate chips for breakfast. 

TJ had texted him that morning asking if they could hang out during the day and Cyrus had excitedly agreed. They were meeting at the swings – their special place.

Cyrus blushed at the thought. Their special place. They had a place that was just their own!

Okay, so he wasn’t exactly sure how he felt about TJ yet but he knew it was a crush. It was just like how he felt for Jonah but at the same time, so different!

Having a crush was so confusing!

All he knew was that he liked TJ and hanging out with the older boy made him happy and no matter what they were doing – whether it was just swinging for hours or having a conversation at The Spoon with a basket of baby taters between them – Cyrus was always having fun.

And, for sure, no matter what they ended up doing that day, he knew he would come home with a smile. He always did these days after hanging out with TJ.

Finally, Cyrus reached the swings and immediately, he could see the outline of TJ’s back. Feeling himself smile, the Jewish boy took a few steps forward before pausing in his tracks.

There was someone else with TJ. Someone else with familiar blonde hair.

Cyrus felt his heart drop to his stomach. He wanted to turn around and run away but he couldn’t.

He watched as an upset-looking Amber wrapped her arms around TJ’s middle and burying her face into his chest. His chest ached when TJ didn’t pull away but wrapped his own arms around her shoulders, rubbing her back and whispering, softly.

Were they together? He didn’t even realize they knew each other!

It wasn’t so far off. They were both popular and around the same age.

And who wouldn’t like TJ? He was good-looking, athletic, and had a sweet side. And Amber was every straight guy’s dream girl, wasn’t she? Especially these days when she wasn’t as much of a mean girl as she was in the past.

How could Cyrus have been so blind?! This was like Jonah and Andi all over again… but, worse.

At least with Jonah, he knew he never had a chance so he was able to squash that crush fairly, quickly. But, with TJ… he really believed that they had something special.

Ahead of him, TJ and Amber had broken apart. Smiling now, Amber rubbed her face, wiping away the tears as she looked over TJ’s shoulder. As soon as she saw Cyrus standing there, her eyes widened.

She said something to TJ who immediately turned around.

Caught like a deer-in-headlights, Cyrus spun on his heels and quickly walked away, not wanting to see any more.

“Underdog! Wait up!”

Just as he thought he had managed to get away, TJ had caught up to him. Curse that athlete’s penchant for speed!

Cyrus schooled his features to one of indifference as he turned to face the older boy. “H-Hey, not-so-scary-basketball guy. Um, I didn’t want to intrude so I figured I’d just leave.”

TJ’s brows were furrowed. “Why? Weren’t we spending the day together?”

Cyrus looked over to where Amber was watching them. She flashed him a smile and a wave before leaving the opposite direction.

“Wouldn’t you rather spend it with your girlfriend?”

TJ’s eyes widened. “What? Girlfriend?”

“You should have told me, you know,” Cyrus continued, pulling his gaze away from the disappearing blonde girl and staring at his feet. “So, I wouldn’t be so caught off-guard. You know, I really thought we had something here. Something special. But, I guess it was just me projecting my own fantasies into something that will never happen.”

He could fear his eyes stinging from the threat of tears but he refused to let them fall. Not in front of TJ. Maybe later in front of “Love, Simon” and a carton of chocolate ice cream.

“Wait… What are you talking about?”

TJ still looked confused and Cyrus could only sigh.

“Forget it,” he mumbled. “Just go back to Amber. She just left.”

He made a move to walk away again but a hand around his wrist stopped him from taking another step.

TJ was smirking now. God, Cyrus hated that smirk. It did things to his heart and it just wasn’t fair!

“You think Amber is my girlfriend?” the jock said, somewhat teasingly as his nose crinkled.

It infuriated Cyrus. “Isn’t she? You two looked cozy over there earlier.”

He couldn’t keep the jealousy out of his tone and unfortunately, TJ picked up on it.

“Are you jealous?”

“No!” Cyrus might have denied it too quickly because TJ actually chuckled and pulled him closer.

It just occurred to the shorter boy that not once had the athlete let go of his wrist.

TJ smiled, softly. “You have nothing to be jealous about, Underdog, because Amber is my sister.”

Now, that, Cyrus did not expect. “S-Sister?”

TJ nodded. “My older sister. She was upset today so…” His smile fell a little and he let out a soft sad sigh. “Our dad lost his job so our mom is struggling to make ends meet. That’s why my sister is working at The Spoon and I’m working at the Gym. We just want to help out but… on some days, it’s just not enough. Amber’s the oldest between us so she feels responsible and some days are just… not good.”

“TJ…” Cyrus finally said, softly. He felt so guilty for jumping to conclusions. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t know.”

Flashing him a smile, TJ reached over and took a still shocked Cyrus’ other hand in his. “I didn’t want to say anything because… well… I don’t want you to feel bad for me or anything like that. So, don’t, okay? Talking about it with each other… it helps me and Amber cope. Besides, she knows who I like. And, she told me she approves.”

Cyrus couldn’t seem to breathe as TJ took a step closer to him.

“Um… So… I wanted to ask you this in a more… romantic way, I guess. But, then again, Amber says I suck at romance and she told me to just go for it.”

Cyrus’ heart was hammering against his chest now.

“Underdog… Cyrus… Will you… go out with me?”

“W-What?” Cyrus squeaked and he cursed his nerves.

“I like you… a lot, actually. So… Will you?”

Cyrus’ voice was stuck in his throat. “I…”

At his hesitation, TJ’s face fell and his grip on Cyrus’ loosened.

Not wanting him to get the wrong impression, Cyrus panicked and grabbed his hands, instead.

“Yes!” he blurted out before swallowing and offering TJ a reassuring smile. “Yes, I’d love to go out with you. I… I think I like you too.”

And just like that, TJ’s face exploded into a beam of a smile that made Cyrus’ heart pump slower, but it was an intense feeling that felt like time was stopping.

“So… do you want to go The Spoon?” TJ asked rather shyly. “Amber will give us her employee discount so you can order all the baby taters and milkshakes you want.”

Cyrus felt himself grin and nod. “I’d like that.”

Leaning in, TJ planted a short but sweet kiss on his cheek that made Cyrus’ feel like his entire body was on fire. Not the scary and painful one but a more bright and pleasant one. It was like a humming in his bones.

Hand-in-hand, they made their way out of the park. 


End file.
